When Disaster comes
by SilentScreamer77
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been married for one year. All is well until Jet kidnappes both of them, what are Jets plans?
1. Captured

First Avatar Fic, enjoy!

* * *

intro

Katara drowsily woke up, feeling light headed. She was surrounded by darkness, and felt cold metal around her hands. She sat a minute, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. After a minute she looked down and saw there were chains rapped around her wrist, irritating her skin. Squinting in the darkness, she could see four bare, dirt walls with a door in the middle; she was in what looked like a cellar. She was sitting on a rotten bed wondering how she got here. She closed her eyes trying to remember.

Katara lay in bed, in her red nightgown, waiting for Zuko to come to bed with her. They had been married for five years now. After a while, he hadn't come in, so she got up and opened the door and gasped. Zuko was lying on the floor, his cheek rubbing against it. Blood poured out from a gash in the back of head, and his stomach was injured. She screamed and ran over to him. Then she heard familiar voices from behind her, then lots of pain on her head, and then nothing.

Katara sat there thinking of what to do next, when a door creaked open. Standing in the door way, a familiar figure stood there, with straw in between his lips.

* * *

"Miss me?" Jet said as he came closer to Katara. All she could do was put her head down and avoid his awful gaze.

He walked toward her until he couldn't go any farther. Jet reached down and yanked at the chains. Katara yelped as the chains dug into her skin, leaving a small trail of blood run down her arm.

"You're coming with me, Katara." He said as he tugged on the chains, dragging her out of the cell.

Light flooded into her eyes, blinding her. Katara squinted and looked around. She gasped; she was where she never wanted to be again, in Jet's tree fort.

Jet continued to pull Katara farther into his fort.

Finally he opened a door and shoved Katara in, not caring what pain she felt, as he stayed outside. He slammed the door behind him and left. Katara was completely helpless, she couldn't see and she couldn't use her hands to do anything. She stood up and felt the walls. Dirt. It was like the cellar she was in before.

Katara continued to feel her way across the wall, to see if she could find a door or something. Suddenly she felt something warm and squishy. She gasped and fell backwards, landing with a thump.

"Who's there" a voice called out, a voice that Katara had never been happier for.

"Zuko? Is that you, it's me Katara!" She said excitedly, hoping it was Zuko.

"Katara?" Zuko said and stumbled in the darkness, looking for his wife. His hands fumbled around in the darkness, looking for Katara's hand. Katara reached up blindly and their hands met.

Katara stood up and threw her arms around his head and hugged him. Zuko didn't have any chains around his wrists, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep hug. Zuko winced a little from the pain in his stomach, but was to happy to notise. They stood like that for a long time.

After five years, Zuko had grown strong, and a lot more handsome to. Katara only reached up to his chest now, and her hair was longer and fuller. Katara smiled and looked up, she was able to see a little more now that her eyes had adjusted. She could see Zuko's strong face, and his scar that was almost gone now. Zuko looked down at her and smiled.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Zuko asked, still gazing in Katara's soft, blue eyes swearing to himself if they did hurt her, he would go murder them.

"No, I'm fine, did they hurt you?" She asked sweetly. She felt safe in his arms, no matter what the situation.

"Just in the back of the head and stomach, nothing serious." He lied, his injuries were very bad, but he was just glad that Katara was safe. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips,

"I'm just glad your ok." He whispered.

She nuzzled her head in his chest and stood there for a long time. Then her legs grew tired and almost collapsed. She took her hands from behind his head and sat down, Zuko followed.

When he sat down, she rested her head on his shoulders, feeling all of a sudden tired. Zuko wrapped his hands around her waist and nudged closer, soon she fell asleep, and Zuko was not far behind.

Katara woke with a start. Blinding light rushed into the room. Squinting, she saw Jet with three other men standing behind him. Katara's heart raced as they came storming in the room.

"Time to go, boys, get Zuko and put him in the 'special' box." Jet hissed as he stomped over to Katara and jerked her up on her feet.

"No Zuko!" She screamed as Jet harshly jerked on the chains, making her stumble.

"Katara!" Zuko tried to lunge for her, and somehow hurt Jet, but the three men grabbed his arms holding him back. He grunted and pulled with all his might, but he was out numbered, three to one. Sweat broke and his eyes blurred, and he yelled at Jet right before he disappeared around the corner, "Don't hurt her!"

Jet looked back and smirked, "Don't worry, I will!" And with that, he dragged Katara out of sight.

* * *

Katara was thrown into another room, but this room was different. It was much brighter, so Katara could actually see where he was going, and it was Jets room. He threw Katara on the bed and jumped on the bed with her. He landed on top of her, and pinned her, with her back on the bed. She squirmed and screamed, but he would not get off of her.

"Katara, be mine." He demanded, his eyes looked over her body.

Katara looked away, "Zuko is the only one who can have me." She looked up into his eyes and spat in his face.

Jet jerked his head back as spit sprinkled over his face, and then he raised his hand up and brought it down on her face with a big smack. She yelped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut from all the pain. In seconds there was a huge blue and black spot that covered her cheek.

Jet got up and paced around the room. Katara sat on the best gingerly touching her cheek. Jet finally made up his mind and stalked over to Katara. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the walls. He smirked as Katara gasped for breath. He released a little, so she could breath and then he kissed her hard.

His lips were stiff and thin, nothing like Zuko's. Katara silently screamed and kicked Jet hard in the leg. He let go and yelled in pain as he held his leg, as if that make the pain go away. She hadn't realized how hard she kicked, until she saw a big spot of blood appear on his pants.

Angry, Jet stormed over to her and smacked her even harder on the same cheek. Katara fell down crying out in pain. She cradled her cheek as tears rolled down them. Jest pulled Katara up and pinned her to the wall with her shoulders. Jet nudged Katara's chin so that she would be looking at her. Her eyes were watery with tears and instantly Jet felt bad for hitting her.

Jet leaned for another kiss again, only softer this time. Katara was already hurt enough, so she didn't resist this time, but she didn't encourage with the kiss. She just stood there while Jet kissed her, and she wasn't kissing him back. Jets hands ruffled through her hair as he continued kissing her. Katara couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to break it up somehow without getting hurt.

"Jet, I'm sorry for kicking you, and your leg looks really bad, just get me a bowl of water so I can heal it for you. And it would be easier is you took the chains off, so I can heal you better" Katara said, trying to sound as sweetly as she could.

Her plan worked, Jet fell for it. He nodded and went into the bathroom and got a bowl of water. His leg was stinging and he would do anything to make the pain stop.

He handed the bowl to Katara and then he took a key out of his pocket, unlocked the chains, and then sat down on the bed, rolling his pants up revealing a deep gash.

Katara bended the water into an orb, but instead of healing his leg, she stepped back, and then threw it at Jets stomach as hard as she could. It hit him with a hard smack and he tumbled backwards, coughing like crazy. Katara ran and tried the door. Locked. Her heart raced as she looked around for a key, and she needed one fast, Jet would recover soon.

She saw no key in sight; it must have been in his pocket! It wasn't long before Jet recovered, and he was angry, angrier at himself than her, he felt foolish that he fell for her trick. Katara stood in a protective stance with a small water orb, that's all she had left to defend herself. Jet smiled weakly, for he was still a little winded and hadn't full recovered. He slowly inched forward, planning to grab Katara.

"Don't come any closer!" Katara screeched, very scared of Jet. She tensed up and held her stance.

Like lighting, Jet struck out and grabbed Katara's hands and twisted them behind her back. The water orb dropped and splashed on the floor as Katara twisted and grunted trying to get away. "I didn't want to do this!" Jet mumbled as he unlocked the door and want out, still holding Katara's hands behind her back.

Jet dragged Katara out of his room and turned to the left, taking Katara with him. Jet smiled evilly as he took Katara to the edge of the tree fort and hung her over the edge. Katara screamed, the only thing keeping her from falling, was Jet's hand.

"Let me go!" She screamed, not wanting to be dropped.

"ok!" Jet said and let go of Katara. Katara screamed as she fell down, down, down and then everything went black.

* * *

OK, so thats the end of Chapter one. This chapter may have borded you...


	2. The Fighting Ring

Ok, so here's my second chapter!

Katara rapidly blinked her eyes open. She couldn't think strait and her whole body hurt. She moaned and tried to sit up, but her back hurt too much. She lay on her back wheezing and trying to breathe strait. Katara's pain caused her to cry, but she soon stopped, it hurt her to much. Katara again tried to sit up again, but couldn't gather her strength. Her ribs hurt and she was sure she broke a couple of them. All she could do was lay helpless on the forest floor.

"Katara!" A voice called from her side. She painfully turned her head and saw Zuko sitting in a cage on the ground not to far away. The cage was small; Zuko could only get on his knees in it. Katara managed to smile at the sight of her beloved husband.

Zuko had watched the whole thing, when Katara was hanging off the edge, and when Jet had let go of her, and when Katara fell.

After Katara had been dragged away from Jet, the three men had taken him down here and put him in this small cage. The cage was in a giant closed in ring. A 'fighting ring' is what they had called it.

"Zuko." Katara managed to say. She smiled weekly and her eyes watered up, from the pain and from the happiness.

Zuko boiled with anger. He saw the shape she was in, a huge black bruise on her cheek and her broken bones. He frowned deeply and shook the cage violently, as if he could break it.

Katara's smiled disappeared and she grew extremely tired and her eyes started to shut. Zuko had yelled out her name again, but that's the last she heard until she fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko shook the cage, yelling at Katara to wake up. He had watched her close her eyes, and he was afraid that she might never wake up. He roared with anger and his hands had started steaming from holding on to the bars to tight. He looked helplessly at Katara who was breathing heavily in her sleep.

A deep laughter came from the tree top. Zuko looked up and sat Jet smiling, chewing on his straw. Jet gave a big leap off the tree and landed softly on the ground. Zuko's hatred grew now that he saw the man who had hurt Katara.

"Jet, if you hurt her…" Zuko growled not finishing the sentence.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jet sneered. Zuko gritted his teeth, wanting to explode and kill Jet.

Jet laughed at his threat and walked over to Katara and picked her up by the collar and stood her on her feet. Katara moaned and blinked her eyes open.

"Good, you're awake" Jet said looking into Katara's deep blue eyes. He looked at Zuko and smiled.

Unexpectedly, he shoved Katara down on the ground. When she hit the ground, she gave a howl of pain. She rolled over on her side, holding her back in pain.

Zuko nearly exploded in the cage. His eyes were filled with rage and a lot of fireballs went everywhere. "Stop!" Zuko yelled at Jet.

Jet just laughed and picked Katara back up. She yelled, struggling to get away from Jet, but she wasn't strong enough. Katara looked at Zuko, pleading for him to come and save her.

"Fight like a water bender!" Jet screamed in her ear making her flinch. Jet walked backwards, letting Katara stand on her own.

"I don't have any water." Katara said weekly.

Jet whistled and instantly a water jug fell from the tree tops right in front of Katara.

"Let's begin." Jet sneered, taking out a long sword.


	3. The Quick Fight

Ok, the quick fight chapter has finally arrived!

* * *

Katara's heart raced as Jet took out his long sword. She frowned and picked up the water jug, ignoring the pain that screamed at her muscles. She undid the cap on the jug and water bended half of it out.

Jet smiled evilly and slowly stalked towards Katara. Katara was very frightened and knew she couldn't not win this match.

Every step Jet took forward, Katara took backwards, keeping her distance. It hurt her just to keep the water in an orb.

Katara suddenly felt something hard behind her and took a quick glance. She was at the wall; she couldn't back up any farther! Katara still held her stance though, not willing to lose, but she couldn't help let out a groan of sadness.

Jet smirked, he had cornered her, right were he wanted her. Jet gave a grunt and lifted his sword high in the air, and swung from his side, aiming at Katara.

Katara screamed and dogged to her right, just missing the swinging sword. Jet gave another huge swing at Katara, and this time she wasn't so lucky. The sword sliced her shoulder like butter, and blood started to ooze out.

Zuko gave a cry, exploding with anger. _I'll kill him!_He thought, angry that he had to watch Katara get hurt. He raddled the cage, screaming for Jet to stop, but Jet ignored Zuko and kept attacking.

Pain swelled up in Katara, causing her to drop the water orb and hold her wounded shoulder. Tears rolled down her face as she looked up just in time to see Jets sword coming down on her. She rolled and the sword hit the ground with a huge thump.

Katara got up and limped painfully over to the water jug, half of the water was still in it.

"Oh, don't run you coward! Fight!" Jet yelled angrily and ran over to where Katara was; ready to take another blow at her.

Katara had had enough of getting hurt, she was very angry and now very irritated. She had no idea why he was attacking her in the first place. She quickly bended the rest of the water out and held the orb in her hands, waiting for Jet to get closer. When he was about six feet away, she took all her strength and threw the water at Jet, ignoring the pain all over her body. Before it hit him, Katara made the orb into three thick icicles and aimed it right at Jet.

Jet backed up a little, but it was too late and the icicles had already hit him in the stomach, causing many deep gashes. He dropped his sword and held his stomach in pain, bending over on his knees.

Katara saw her chance and ran over to where Jet was and picked up his fallen sword. She held it with both hands and stood still, ready to attack Jet if he made any sudden moves.

Jet girded his teeth, _You fool! Why did you drop the sword!_He thought angrily at himself. Jet held his stomach in pain and lifted his head up and looked at Katara.

Suddenly he swung his legs forward, hitting Katara's shin from the side knocking her over. While Katara fell, she dropped Jets sword and then fell on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

Jet scrambled up and grabbed the sword and pointed it at Katara's throat, but he didn't stab it though, like he wanted to. Maybe it was the helpless look on her face, maybe it was her deep, blue water eyes that stopped him, or maybe because he had secretly loved her and he didn't even know it.

"Don't kill her! Please don't kill her!" Zuko pleaded, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't bare to see Katara get killed and he do nothing. He gritted his teeth hard, planning to tear the cage open if Jet did kill her.

Jet looked to Zuko and then to Katara, deciding to keep her alive or not.

Katara was now crying from fright, "Let me go." She whispered, hoping he would. She really had no idea why he had kidnapped her and why he was going to kill her.

Jet still had his sword touching her neck, but he still hadn't killed her, yet. Finally, after minutes of deciding, he had made up his mind.

* * *

Oooo, killer cliffy, i wonder what he will decide! Still writing the next chapter! I'll try and up date it as soon as I can! Oh, and thanks everybody who had reviewed this story, that was a lot of help!


	4. No More

Short Chapter 4....

* * *

Jet took a breath and drew back his sword. Katara sighed but it turned into a cry of pain as Jet stabbed her in the shoulder. Zuko roared and tried desperately to get out of his cage but with no avail.

Katara felt his icy sword slide out of her shoulder. She held her shoulder in pain and rolled on the ground crying out in misery. Zuko yelled and screamed and shook the cage violently, tears streaming down his cheek.

Katara felt herself loosing consciousness and her eyes started to droop closed and the word started to fade. She could hear Jets diabolical laugh and Zuko yelling at Jet but she took no heed. Then her eyes closed and she knew no more.

* * *

Ha ha, this chapter is pathetic! All well, this is not the end people!


End file.
